


Let you put your hands on me (in my skin-tight jeans)

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, MCU Kink Bingo, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: May hates undercover and the wardrobe that comes with it. Daisy helps her realize that maybe it's not too bad after all.





	Let you put your hands on me (in my skin-tight jeans)

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the "Serpent Skin" square in my [ MCU Kink Bingo Card.](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/175123302736/mcu-kink-bingo-card-2018) I'm accepting prompts for it and for [ my MCU Bingo Card](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/174965037436/this-is-the-temporary-masterpost-i-will-be-using) too. 
> 
> If you want, you can look for some inspiration in my [Visual Prompts List](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/174316812926/visual-promptswriting-references) (warnings for NSFW descriptions and links that take to NSFW pictures).

May comes out of the storeroom wearing a pair of impossibly tight serpent skin leggings and a scowl like Daisy has not ever seen on her face before. Daisy whistles low, part in appreciation, part in disbelief, and she is pretty sure she sees the tips of May’s canines when she turns around to look at her.

“Don’t even think about it,” she grumbles, and Daisy raises her hands in the air as a sign of innocence. 

“I didn’t say anything.”

May glares at her, and Daisy feels herself blushing, both from the power of May’s gaze and from her own thoughts. 

“You were thinking about it.” She squats and winces at her limited range of movement. Daisy tries her hardest to hide a giggle at her disappointed face. “I fucking _hate_ undercover.”

“Hey, now, nothing of that.” She drags May closer by her hips, and on regular life she barely notices the inch and a half she has on May, but now with May still barefoot and her in her usual combat boots, the difference is much noticeable and a tiny bit enticing. “Don’t rage against the clothes.”

For a split second, she thinks May is about to pout on her, and that would definitely make her heart melt. But finally she pulls her lips taut in a clear sign of distaste, and Daisy files the desire to see her pouting on her mind to be revisited later. She strokes the side of her cheek, and May’s eyes flutter closed with a sigh. That’s an empowering thing in and on itself, to have the privilege of seeing this kind of vulnerability in Melinda May’s face.

“I think that being comfortable is sexy, but since having to wear this is a choice out of your control, would it make any difference to say that I think you look smoking hot in this?”

May rolls her eyes, but Daisy knows her well enough to recognize the hint of fondness on her face.

“No, it does not.”

“Okay, how about this.” She accompanies her words with her hands smoothing down May’s legs, and though May keeps her neutral, regular face on, Daisy recognizes the slight trembling of her chin as a sign of how affected she really is. In between that and the rough, new sensation on the palm of her hands, Daisy loses the train of what she was going to say. “ _Fuck,_ does this feel good.”

“You like it?” Classic May, to tease her when Daisy was trying to comfort her.

“Yeah. It is strange, but strange and new are good every now and then.” She moves her hands tentatively to the back of May’s thighs, and when there are no protests on her part, moves them slowly up to grab her ass. “Okay, back on track of what I was saying earlier.” She flashes May a full grin, and May rolls her eyes, but still tangles her hands behind Daisy’s waist to pull her closer. “You know how much I love your legs, and if you hate these pants so much, it will be my absolute pleasure to tear them off of you.”

May blinks, once, twice, and then her eyes darken at the same time that a wolfish smile spreads on her face. Daisy shivers. That grin means trouble, and she adores that kind of trouble. 

“Is that supposed to be an incentive?”

She moans when May bites down- first soft, then harder- on the crease between her neck and her shoulder, and her stuttering voice has lost all kind of edge, but she still says, “If it helps you swallow down this mission easier, it can be.”

May kisses her way up to the shell of Daisy’s ear, and Daisy lets her hands wander up and under May’s black t-shirt; the contrast between the soft skin of her back and the rough material of the pants keeping her nerve endings rickety and hungry.

“Then I will take your word for it.”      

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
